La libreta mágica
by Corina Angel kimura
Summary: habla de una historia romántica entre ryuu y una estudiante de japón que nunca imagino que al conocer cayera enamorado de la pequeña estudiante, y siendo la dueña de una libreta mágica llena de emocionantes aventuras y sueños y deseos del corazón entre los recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

capt 1

existen 2 libretas la death note y una mas la libreta deceos la deth note cayo en manos de el joven yagami quien es conosido como kira por el mundo al llegar dectetive l ryuzaki quien estaba seguro que el era kira pero eliminado por rem el shinigami de la libreta de misa la 2 deth note al eliminarlo llego near quien era el sucesor de l ryuzaki pero nuestra historia comoenza con una sorpresa llego al mundo humano libreta rosa sin reglas podia crear ella asi que agarro para acer que cosas buenas pasaran la libreta puede acer todo de tipos de cosas sorprendentes que nadie imaginaria pero tambienpuede acer codicia y maldad agan lo peor o hacer convierta una persona en mala la chica en contro esta libre se llamaba corina takeshi una estudiante de secundaria teniendo 14 y cumplir serca 15 años cabello negro como la noche ojos cafes como chocolate simpatica gran amiga y muy sentimental y tierna ella se dirigia al hospital a ver a unos de sus amigos que havia tenido un acidente venia uniformada al llegar

corin "sobre nombre"- donde esta la enfermera "observando el lugar " a hay estas "se acerca en fermera" disculpe donde encuetra paciente yukishi tokishi

enfermera- si señorita en la avitacion 234 al subir 3 piso ala derecha "sonrio"

corin- si muchas gracias "dirigiendose al acensor"

enfermera- de nada " sige cosas"

corin- espero sorprender yukishi "sonrojada y entra al acensor sonrie" mmmmmmmm "allegar 3 piso baja acensor se dirije cuarto" espero alegre verme "abre la puerta" hola yukishi

corin- eeeee no es yukichi " al ver joven quien era el dectetive l se asuto un poco le toco frente estaba helado derepente saca su libreta de deceos y ecribe" deceo saber su nombre

un polvo en volvio corin pudo saber su nombre instate escribio que regresara a la vida ella esperaba no fuera tarde y en ese instante en peso tumar color el dectetive l

corin- fiu me alegra bueno al menos ya tomo color "quito su mano de frente "

ryuzaki-mmmm "tratando reacionar"

corina- bueno es hora de irme "camina acia a la puerta"

ryuzaki-"se levanta poco a poco y ve a corina y se le acerca lentamente" adonde vaz

corina-" voltea lenta mente y salta" waaaaaa "cai suelo pero ryuzaki la agarra"

ryuzaki-"ve sus ojos de color cafes" como te llamas jovencita

corin-"timidamente y roja" corina dime corin takeshi y tu

ryuzaki- l pero dime ryuuzakise" se le quedo mirando" dime q ago a qui

corin- disculpame no se pero lo siento mucho " agacha su cabesa"

ryuzaki- no te procupes dime tu q haces a aqui " ceriamente"

corin-" con un poquito de miedo y muy nerviosa" uno de mis amigos tuvo un accidente en calle y a sido hospitalizado a aqui por eso me encuentro a qui e venido a visitarlo me dijieron q estaba en esta havitacion y te encontre a ti

ryuzaki- ya veo "se cienta como siempre" cuetame mas por favor "miraba ceriedad"

corina-"nerviosa"si claro

enpeso a contarle sobre ella ryuzaki tambien conveso con ella sobre lo q hacia en japon sobre la deth note sobre q el es el dectetive desafio kira cada detalle onque hubo cosa dijo tanto como q era matando con libreta eso y mas cosas corina al oir cosas ella supo era deht note ya q ella sabia exitian 2 tipos de libretas o aun mas gracias a que su gurdian le avia comentado de aquello pasaron buen rato asta

ryuzaki- watari "reaciona" donde esta?

corin- no se pero siquires iremos a bucarlo imediatamente "vio ojos"

ryuzaki- si "salier avitacion" como en cotraremos

corin- tengo idea "sa su libreta magica sa un la piz" por favor dime su nombre verdadero completo

ryuzaki- "sospecho"por q quires su nombre

cori-"en mente decia SI EL SABE DE ESTA LIBRETA QUITARA DEBO TENER CUIDADO"pues asi pregutare a una enfermera"seria"

ryuzaki- esta bien " le dice nombre completo"

corin- regreso rapido ire pregutar enfermeras" decia corriedo su voz un poco asustada"

ryuzaki- si " en peso a buscar por todo el hospital"

corin- fiu estubo serca " mietras ecribe pone este vivo aun"espero sea tarde

* ella decia eso lla q la libreta tenia reglas especificas puedes revivbir a algui si aun no tine 3 horas de muerto regla numero 9

ryuzaki- watari "lo encotro y vivo "

watari- ryuzaki como se encuentra " ponindose bien sus lentes"


	2. El comienzo

el comienzo

ryzaki en contro a watari hay vio estaba bien mietras corina andaba atras puesta escuchando asta que abrio ryuzaki puerta se callo suelo corina

cori- perdon no era mi intencion escucharlos jejeje ``se lebata y apenada se disculpa``

ryuzaki- gracias corina si no fuera por ti no lo hubiera encotrado ``sercano auna sonrisa sale``

watari- muchogusto señorita mi nombre es watari``àce como una reverencia``

cori- no el gusto es mio sr watari ``una tierna sonrisas`` bueno me alegra aver ayudado en algo mi nombre es corina takeshi

ryuzaki- bueno tenemos q regresar con el caso de kira^seriamente tocandoi su barbilla``

watari-si pero alver tamos hospital tenemos q avisar de q estamos bien con el dectetive llagamy ``miro ryuzaki vio ala joven que les acompañaba``

cori- disculpa ryuzaki ``timidamente`` hay algo deves saber `` se hacerca lentamente``

ryuzaki- dime que es ``observo fijamente corii``

cori- cuando baje enfermera me dijo que tu y el señor watari estaban muertos q al parecer los avia matado kira^``miro suelo`` y creo si avisas talves alertes demas y kira te trate de matar por favor ahora deja que el otras personas arreglen`` con un tono trizte``

watari- jovencita lo que esta diciendo es verdad ``miro los bellos ojos coro``

cori- si``volte aver señor watari``

ryuzaki- no tenemos evitar kira mate mas personas ademas no inporta yo jure que llevaria ala carcel a kira ``seriamente abansaba acia la puerta``

cori- escuchame ruego se que tu eres el dectetive de inglaterra se que eres buen inpector pero``con sus ojos llorosos`` es mejor te arriesges

ryuuzaki ^`asombrado palabras de la joven se volte y mira que anda llorando``dime ¿como supiste? eso jamas te dije de donde venia yo

cori- ``tapa suboca`` mmmmmm ``en su mente`` hable de mas olvide decirle q yo puedo ver todo el pasado de las personas gracias ala libreta de deceos tendre dicer algo sin tener decir sobre la libreta``lo que pasa es que avia oido de ti ase tiempo atraves de algo

ryuzaki- dime una cosa ¿por que no quires detenga kira? ^se hacerco vastanree cori``

cori`` nervisa`` por que se q a matado muchagente adema si te vuelbe matar q aras

watari``interumpe`` ryuzaki deves hacerle caso si llegara necesitar ayuda tu estarias para poder resolver siguientes por mientras es mejor acerle caso `` seria mente``

ryuzaki- tienes razon es mejor regresemos al orfanato ^aclaro facil salian puerta¨

watari- ryuzaki ser mejor tu te quedes si se llegara necesitar ayuda con dectetives te necesitaran ´´ ceriamente¨

ryuzaki- tienes razon pero donde podre quedarme sin q kira me descubra ´¨pensaba seriamente¨

cori¨se hacerca lentamente a ryuzaki conternura con sus manos juntas y pequea sonrisa¨ -yo quiciera ayudarte si me dejas claro yo te puedo ayudar se donde puedes quedarte

ryuzaki-mmmmmm¨mi ra los ojos y piensa utïl ¨¨ gracias entonces si

watari¨se retira despide¨astaluego ryuzaki señorita corina

todo en peso asi abos chicos saliero hospital corina le mostro donde vivia caminaban y veia lo mas hermoso ryuzaki todavia la tratava fria ella aguanto lo frio de ryuzaki y no se desanimo al llegar su casa salio un gato blanco con una pata lastimada corina alverlo lo agarra con cuidado ryuzaki vio en sus ojos algo misteriso q le llamo la atenciuon al abrir la puerta le dijo ryu se sintiera su caza se quito sapatos y se puso unas pantuflas bajo la muchila fue por una venda s medicas en el baño mientras sostenia con cuidado gatito lo pone en una almuhada

cori- pobre gatito te as lastimado ¨venda su patita¨

ryuzaki- te gustan los gatos ¨¨serca de ella¨ otra cosa vives sola

cori- pues si me encatan todos los animales ¨con ternura acaricia gatito ¨¨en verdad no vivo sola solo q mis padres estan viaje y pues yo quice quedarme eso es pasa

ryuzaki- ya veo ¨miro sus ojos vio algo vio un brillo


End file.
